


Day 5: Banter

by The_Desert_Dancer



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Bad Jokes, Banter, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer
Summary: Rose of Sharon Cassidy was cursing the day that Arcade decided to give Lyra Redcloud a joke book. She loved Lyra, she really did. But goddamn she was ready to kill someone if she heard another bad joke...
Relationships: Courier/Rose of Sharon Cassidy, female Courier/Rose of Sharon Cassidy
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635826
Kudos: 13





	Day 5: Banter

"So love, what do ya call someone without a body or a nose?" Lyra stated, a giant grin on her face "Nobody Knows! Do ya…do ya get it?"

Rose of Sharon Cassidy let out a tired groan, her head in her hands. She was gonna fucking gut Arcade the next time she saw him, for giving Lyra that goddamn joke book.

For the past day, thats all Cassidy has had to hear from outta Lyra. Just one bad joke after another bad joke after another bad joke. And god help her...but a few were actually kinda funny. Not that she would ever admit it: she'd rather walk from one end of the Strip to the other without a stitch of clothing on than admit it.

"Lyra, I don't even get half the jokes in that book." Cassidy stated simply. "Like that seal joke. What the fuck is a seal anyway?"

"Raul told me it was some kinda sea animal, like the Lakelurkers." Lyra explained, with a smile. "It wasn't the best one, Ill admit. But there is some really funny stuff in this book!"

"Funny? I think you're abusin' that word a little bit." Cass retorted, eyebrow raised. "Shit fire, not even Hadrian would use any of this stuff."

The Courier was about to retort to that, when a giant grin appeared on her face and her eyes starting to twinkle. Cassidy knew that look all to well: it meant Lyra had had an idea and Cassidy wasn't sure if she wanted to know what exactly that idea was.

"Love, you are a genius!" Lyra stated, smiling. "I'll go and see Hadrian! I'm sure he has, like, a million kinds of jokes! Cmon lets go and see him!"

"Me and my big fuckin' mouth." Cassidy muttered, as she was grabbed by Lyra and dragged to the elevator of the Lucky 38.


End file.
